The Call of The Summoner
by Kittyflare
Summary: Katarina fanfic


_This is just an idea I suddenly came up with. Hope you'll like the fan fiction!_

_Btw, I don't own any of the characters, except for Ashley._

_-Kittyflare_

* * *

><p>So… Basically while you are now reading this, with maybe milo next to you as you sit yourself in a chair, I'm fighting for life.<p>

Rather than "I" fighting for my life, it's more of "we". Katarina and I , my bonded champion, are fighting for our lives.

You see, in our world we are called Summoners, and then there was this guy who created a game called League Of Legends. It was a rather fun game, where we control the champions we want to and join the League World, even if it was just for a moment. So, the creator Marcus Riot was very successful with his game.

Yet, he still wasn't satisfied.

He wanted to make League even more realistic, even more addictive. And so, by his blindness for his goal, Marcus accidentally summoned and ancient egyptian rune, rumoured to make any wish or dream come true, BUT with a price; which was to let this rune be given a body to possess.

Marcus agreed recklessly with the rune, and so his wish came true. It came true somehow.

All the League Of Legends Champions were summoned to OUR WORLD, all alive and real.

But the body the rune had chose to control over, was Marcus Riot himself. It's not like anyone knew this rune was EVIL or anything like that, until the rune had announced to, well, destroy the entire world.

But, before the rune had gained almost full control to Marcus's body, I had met Katarina, who was a champion I liked most. Rather than met, she got blasted towards me by force, and we were forced to be bonded summoner and champion.

You see, at that very moment Marcus and the rune had pact an agreement, I was near one of the opening ritual rock that any champion could come out from. (The opening ritual rock was practically a special Egyptian stone. And yes, I do live at Egypt.)

As so, I was hit by the head by a pretty heavy (Yes Kata, you ARE heavy.) red haired girl. And as she blasted towards me and we met in contact, there was this pretty loud and authorative voice that had rang in both our ears. The Egyptian ritual for Summoner and Champion Bonding.

All of a sudden I saw red chains that connected me with Katarina, then it vanished. I freaked out when I had first looked at Kata, after all she came out of no where and she seemed so alive and real like the supposed game Kata. (Well, she is Kata after all.)

"Are you a cosplayer?" And then she pushed me back towards a wall.

"Where am I? Answer me or I'll kill you-" I saw her being pushed down by some incredible invisible force, and then the red chains appeared again.

"What the-? What are these stupid bondings?" Katarina had whined back then. (Ouch! Yes you did whine okay, and stop elbowing me.)

"Are you Katarina, like the real one?"

"What then? A fake? Pffft."

"But how is this even possible? You're- you're from a game!"

"Like how it's even possible for us champions to talk to you guys. It makes me annoyed when you summoners can't play bloodthirsty enough."

"You know something don't you Kata?"

"Hmm, long story, I'll make it short. The creator of League, Marcus Riot went crazy and made an agreement with an evil rune. We become summoned to your world, and meet you guys and everything, and the rune controls Marcus. But runes are super powerful, naturally with the capability to destroy the world. However they need to have a body to do so. And so with that stupid Marcus now totally submit to the evil Magus Rune, (The rune is called Aura Magus, I forgot to mention) it's going to destroy your world. I find Marcus pretty stupid, because I prefer back home and-"

"Wait what?! All I ever caught was the World's going to be destroyed. And you and your pretty much made-up story. Show me something to prove you're Katarina, and all these magic nonsense is real." With a snort, Katarina threw a dagger at me. A red barrier appeared, and rattling chains appeared in front of us.

"The red chains...Those-?"

"Those red chains you see are BONDS. It bonds me, the champion, to you. I can't kill you, and you can't kill me. I can lend you my strength to fight, and you command and control it. A summoner and champion bonds every time before a game, but because we aren't in the same world, our bonds are weak. It only lasts throughout the game, but the link isn't strong enough for us to speak to one another of feel how the other feels. And somehow, I got bonded to YOU, when I was blasted through the ritual rock."

"So this is real? Everything is all true! And you are the real Katarina?"

"Then?"

"OHHH Katarina! I'm an utter fan of yours, the daggers and the spins! Totally cool! Oh yes this is just so great!"

"Yes, yes, and while this is rather great, we have to find the other champions, and together fight Aura Magus. Or we'll all be destroyed."

"Wait, if Aura Magus had the power to destroy all of us at once, why doesn't he do it now?"

"That's because it's been ages, milleniums since his awakening. He hasn't quite gotten his full strength back. But he is getting his power back slowly, and he is starting to summon beasts and monsters whenever he can. To stop him, we need the champions together, to halt Aura Magus's plan. I was hoping the one I would bond with would be a pro summoner, but it had to be you. Anyways, I need to find my sister Cassiopea first, because as many of us champions are against Aura Magus, if we don't gather up soon enough, we'll succumb to Aura Magus's power and there goes your chance of saving the World once we're all under his control."

"Okay this is just a lot, just too much to think. I need time to-"

"What time? We need to find Cassiopea. I heard she is somewhere in this desert, and if I'm not wrong, instead of the Summoner controlling Cassiopea, I know she has full control of her Summoner instead. So she's probably at an oasis seducing men as she steals their gold, so let's get going."

And so my friends, this is the start of me and Katarina's meeting which took place in a big whizz and lots of shock (for me at least.) Next was finding Cassiopea, where Katarina was dragging me the whole time.

"What do you mean Cassiopea controlling the summoner? You ain't controlling me."

"Your elo is strong enough, I do admit, strong enough to have me standing next to your side and not possessing you. If you were as weak as Cassiopea's summoner, I would be in your body, controlling your movements and all. The pro summoners would have me in absolute control though, to the point I can't deny a single demand they make of me."

"And so, where do you think Cassiopea is?"

" Fooling around with men, knowing her. But we are blood bounded, and I am sure locating her would be easy,"

_So you're confident you would find her just because you're sisters. Haha. _I thought.

_You do know fellow summoner, I can hear your thoughts loud and clear. _I heard a voice echo in my thoughts. Immediately, I turned towards Katarina.

"You can read my mind!?"

"We are bonded, summoner. And in our bonds you let down your guard too much. Information about you and your memories flood inside me too easily. In fact, I already know your name without you telling me. You're called Ashley."

"Too much time is wasted here in me explaining things to you. We shall head over to the East of the Deserts. That is where she resides currently."

"So… How do we get there? Erm, we have no money for that travelling and all, because we are all the way at the Desert's WEST! Like we're going to teleport there or something-"

Katarina grabbed me by the arm, and in a flash we disappeared. No kidding.

You know, I had always wanted to feel how real vanishing felt. At least now I knew. The wind was gushing straight towards me and my hair was flying all over. As Katarina held me, we were dashing at crazy speed- Doing short teleportations everywhere as we moved across the desert quickly.

"Isn't this your "shunpo" move or something? We've just covered a part of the Desert in 5 minutes! How is that even possible?"

"Instead of complaining, why don't you try sharing my power and doing it your own? As it is I'm doing EVERYTHING!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" I screamed as we were speeding up even faster now.

Katarina rolled her eyes and went into a sudden stop. She looked at me.

"Close your eyes Ashley. Now focus."

"Focus on what?"

"Just shut up and close your eyes. And start concentrating on something, for example not leaking all your private memories to me."

I started to imagine a treasure chest where discs filled with my memories moving towards Katarina. Slowly the flow of disc memories start to gradually go sluggish in their momentum. Then a stop. My disc memories started to move back towards the treasure chest, and the treasure chest locked itself up with the disc memories.

"Good. All your thoughts are starting to stop flowing into me like some river. And look, we're almost there at the Desert East."

And there before our eyes, loomed a great oasis filled with hundreds of people, with the loud markets and the stalls lined up by the sand. But just before me and Katarina could reach the oasis, there was a great rumbling sound from underneath. The sands quaked unstably as grumbling and roars echoed beneath.

"Katarina? Is that Rek-"

"Crap, she's there. We need to run. Now! "


End file.
